


ekuseni

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	ekuseni

Akakhumbuli okwenzeke ngobusuku bangaphambilini lapho evuka, kepha ibinzana elithi 'ngiyakuthanda' lingena ekhanda lakhe. Kungazelelwe, konke kuqubuzela emuva futhi ubuso bakhe buba mhlophe njengeqhwa. Inhliziyo yakhe ishaya ngamandla esifubeni sakhe nakho konke afuna ukukwenza kugijimana nanjengendluzane ethukile. Okusho ukuthi, kuze kufike ingalo eqinile esongele okhalweni, enye ebingakayiboni ngaphambili, iqinise ukubamba kwayo bese iyisondeza eduze. Uzwa ukuphefumula kwakhe kudlula emqaleni wakhe njengoba eqabula kancane ehlombe lakhe.

Konke ukwesaba nehlazo lakhe kubonakala nje ukuthi liyancibilika njengoba ehlebeza kancane endlebeni yakhe.

"Sawubona ntokazi yami."


End file.
